Ohhh Dipstick
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Yo Dipstick! Well it was official. Between the two of them nothing can stand in their way. No ghosts. No freakish parents. Not even disapproving friends. The possibilities are endless. Even the impossible. Who knew a ghost could get pregnant? They sure as heck didn't!


_Fuck me sideways!_

How it was happening she was still unsure of. Well not really. She knew how this could happen. Insert tab a into tab b. Playing hide the pickle. Oh she could go on and on. A problem that she has never had before in the past. With her rocking body. Her charming personality. Her world wide fame. She is nothing but a catch. A woman that has been off the market for quite some time. But then comes the problem. This little stick in her hand right now. A stick in which she has never used before. Why would she? She's a ghost and ghosts aren't alive. And yet this stick is playing the biggest prank on her. If she was reading this right then the impossible was about to take place in just a couple of months. Ghost Zone's very own rockstar. The world famous pop diva Ember Mclain is pregnant.

* * *

_This is so goddamn unreal. How in the hell can I be pregnant? I'm a ghost damn it and ghosts don't get pregnant! That's the way things are and the way things should be! More hanky panky and no risk just like how I like it._

Her mind is going off in a thousand different directions. Her guitar blazing through the air leading her into the deep unknown with no clear destination in mind. Her face void of any emotions and yet if anyone were to get even a single glance into her eyes they would see something. Something in which is the exact opposite of what sinister thoughts are running through her mind. An emotion that not until recently has never filled her eyes before. This look of happiness. She couldn't lie to herself. Not about this. On more than one occasion the simple thought of what it would be like to raise a family with her Babypop has entered her mind. Sometimes when they would be out on a date in Amity Park. Though every date would start out cheesy that just screamed out his charming personality that she has come to love the best part of the night would always come later on. Several times actually. And it just so happens one of those times has done this. Has put her in a state of panic despite her blank exterior on the outside.

She always knew there was something special about him. Knew the moment her plans for world domination had been thwarted thanks to him. Several times actually and she has yet to let him live it down. Thanks to him instead of riding the world of some of the less popular music types leaving rock and roll supreme like it had been long ago now she can't cover her ears fast enough whenever she hears some lame ass song echoing through the streets.

_If they are going to sing a song then they should have the decency to do it properly! It's always the same damn thing now. Half naked woman in videos. Half naked guys mumbling in a microphone while the same damn beat that has been used i don't know a thousand times in other songs play in the background. It's meant to be music video not some pimped out porno!_

And with that thought she puts a small reminder in the back of her mind to hit her beloved Babypop with a music note later. She understood his reasons for stopping her schemes. She really did. He is a goody two shoes. The hero of Amity Park. Though little by little she has started to bring him to the dark side. He could have at least let her have Amity Park!

_Hmm? You know i might be able to use this to my advantage. There are still a couple of things, I want from him anyways. First off I want him out of that freak show that he calls a house. Weirdo parents that are hellbent on capturing his ghost half no thank you. This would provide the perfect opportunity to do so. It's not like he doesn't live with me already. Second this would allow me to finally get rid of that goth once and for all. I'm so sick of her staring at me when she thinks I'm not looking while thinking of ways to quote free Babypop of a love spell. If only the dipstick knew. Once he boarded the Mclain Express there was never a snowball in hell's chance he would ever leave. And last but not least if I am knocked up with a little phantom junior that is just gonna make me blow up like a whale then he is so going to be my bitch. I'm talking late night snacks whenever I damn well please. Not to mention daily back and foot massages._

If he wasn't already. It was no longer a secret. Everyone in The Ghost Zone knew about them. Knew about the unlikely couple of their rockstar and what many throughout the realms have nicknamed a menace. An abomination to their species. A hero. Oh she could go on and on of the different nicknames that he has been given. He had once been a dipstick to her but now he was simply babypop. But not for long. Soon he would be given a new nickname by her and she can only picture his reaction. Picture his face perfectly as she shows him the stick watching his eyes get even wider in disbelief. Watch with amusement at watching him fall backwards out cold before she would revive him with an energy ball to his side.

Such an image that makes her lips curl upward knowing all too well in her heart that what she is thinking will become a reality short enough. And luckily for her somehow along her travels she now finds herself just a short distance away from the famous Fenton Portal. A portal that slowly comes into focus making a bead of sweat drip down from her forehead. Makes her chest tense up knowing fully well that once she walks through that portal everything becomes real. This sudden nervousness that makes her bring her guitar to a halt mere feet away from the steps leading towards the portal. A guitar that she jumps off from and slings over her shoulder without daring to look away from the portal for even a single second. A portal that she has used countless times but this time? This time it would be memorable. Would be the moment for the first time she travels to Earth carrying for two.

_Will you get a hold of yourself!? Suck it up dipstick! Just face the facts. This is a blessing in disguise! You Ember Fricken Mclain are pregnant! The first ever ghost to ever be pregnant! And just think about this for one second. With Babypop's muscle and your brains our kid is going to be a total badass!_

Her son or her daughter. It didn't really matter the gender. She can see them now. With his green eyes and her long blue hair. Her witty mind and his sense of justice. Oh she can picture her little one perfectly. And with that thought with a faint smile turning her attention back down towards pregnancy test in her left hand letting out a sigh taking a long deep breathe with a look of determination slowly Ember ascends up the steps.

* * *

_Out of all of the days why did Skulker have to show up? I have a paper that is due in twenty minutes!_

The day had started off great. Seven hours of undisturbed sleep making him feel totally refreshed and ready to begin a new school week. All of his homework assignments were completed allowing this sense of peace to over take him knowing he wouldn't need to scramble and jot down answers quickly to pass in. Nope everything was perfect. Except for one small little thing. He had woken up alone. The girl that he would usually wake up too finding snuggled up close into his side with her untamable hair sprawled out across his chest was nowhere to be found. That is until he had heard a rather disgusting sound coming from the bathroom that sounded like she was hacking up a lung raffling away. An image that he had seen on more than one occasion. She just could not hold her liquor but he would never tell her that! But it was very unusual to see her sick. In fact he didn't even think ghosts could get sick. He just couldn't wait to see what this dreaded ghost flu was all about that had been threatened this way with some very colorful language.

And then everything went to hell. The daily your girlfriend's evil speech for Sam. Tucker just going along with everything that she is saying to avoid any argument while he played on his PDA. He really worries about him sometimes. If his best friend could legally marry his PDA he wouldn't be surprised if he booked the first flight to Vegas. A typical day in the world of Danny Fenton. But then Danny Phantom had to make an appearance once a certain Ghost Zone hunter had appeared out of nowhere to cause havoc. The very same hunter that just glares daggers at him as he continues to dodge energy blast one after another that is sent his way from a unique looking gun that could give his parent's very own weapons a run for their money.

Hearing a frustrated growl coming from down below as he watches with a hint of satisfaction Skulker in a fit of rage slam his gun down to the ground once steam comes out from the barrel reaching up with a grin plastered across his face Danny wipes his forehead dramatically before crossing his arms over his chest.

" Is that the best you got? Well? I don't have all day dipstick!"

Just as the words escape his mouth suddenly Danny's eyes go wide in realization before reaching up he face palms himself with whack and shakes his head.

_Oh man! Kitty was right. I'm totally whipped!_

" Babypop!?"

_Speaking of the devil wait?_

Instantly snapping his head down as he finds Ember standing just below him waving her hands up trying to get his attention just as he opens his mouth suddenly Danny's eyes are forced away and he has to sidestep when an energy blast comes soaring his way by an enraged Skulker. An energy blast followed by another that he is forced to dodge while Skulker soars through the air heading his way with his right arm rearing back for another blast.

" Babypop!?"

Hearing her shout once again taking his eyes away from Skulker for a split second that just continues to chase after him through the air like a bull seeing red without having a chance to respond suddenly Danny is sent flying back when he feels an energy blast landing clean into his chest. Such a blast that forces him to extend his arms out to stop his momentum before he pushes his hands forward palms open to return fire.

" There is something, I need to tell you!"

" I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Narrowing her eyes slightly his way as she watches Danny swerve through the air and into dive heading directly in Skulker's path with his hands glowing bright green taking a calming breath reaching back Ember unstraps her guitar from her back.

Charging directly towards Skulker finding the distance between them closing by the second rearing his left hand back just as he is about the throw the energy ball in the palm of his hand suddenly the sound of a guitar being strummed rather loudly echoes through the air. A strum that surprises him but not as much as Skulker when the ghost hunter merely turns his head before a large music note comes crashing into his chest. A music note so powerful that the unspeakable happens. The unforeseeable happens. An explosion. A rather loud explosion as the sky fills with smoke making his jaw drop before his eyes go wide in disbelief when he watches something descend rather quickly down from the smoke. Some kind of green blob that is the size of a softball that just goes crashing down to the pavement with a splat. A scene that he can't look away from until another comes to block his view of what now looked to be green slime on the pavement.

" I'm pregnant!"

Instantly snapping his eyes to meet her own as he watches her raise up her left hand waiving a small pregnancy stick up for him to see Danny's eyes go as wide as saucers. Eyes that only get wider by the second as he stares into her eyes finding no deceit. Finding no traces of this being some kind of sick joke.

_Wait for it…._

God she loves it when she is right. After just a few moments of intense silence Ember has to suppress a grin when Danny faints like she predicted he would causing his body to soar downwards only for her to catch him before he hits the pavement.

* * *

" And that's how your daddy first found out, I was pregnant with you."

Rolling his eyes reaching out to wrap his arms around her from behind looking over her shoulder and down towards the small bundle that rests peacefully inside of his crib paying Ember a quick glance slowly Danny shakes his head.

" Mommy's overexerting it a little bit but just wait until your older. I'll tell you about all of the times that mommy has made a fool of herself."

Unable to help the unladylike snort that escapes her lips wiggling free of his embrace leaning down into the crib gently Ember kisses her son's forehead as she whispers out.

" Don't listen to him. Daddy can be a dipstick at times when he knows mommy has him beat. I'll make sure to remind him later just who wears the pants in this family."

" Oh you will huh?"

Glancing over her shoulder finding a grin across his face returning the grin reaching down Ember tucks her son a little bit further in their small blanket.

" You're damn right."

" Look who's talking. At least i'm wearing pants."

Shrugging her shoulders with a seductive smile making sure to sway her hips slightly closing the distance between them reaching out Ember wraps her arms around the back of Danny's neck and starts to play with the ends of his hair.

" I don't hear you complaining. Besides what momma wants. Momma gets."


End file.
